rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue vs. Red - Part 2
Blue vs. Red - Part 2 is the thirteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 15. It aired on June 25, 2017, for FIRST members and July 2, 2017, for the general public. It is the 316th episode overall. Characters Project Freelancer * Director * Carolina * Texas * Four Seven Niner *Counselor (Voice only) * Washington (Mentioned only) * York (Mentioned only) * Wyoming (Mentioned only) * Maine (Mentioned only) Blues and Reds * Buckey * Temple * Loco * Lorenzo * Surge * Gene * Biff * Cronut * Shelly Interstellar Daily * Jax Jonez * Dylan Andrews Others * Doc Plot Above Armada 8's orbit, on the bridge of the Mother of Invention, the Director compliments Carolina on her performance in her last successful mission. Carolina, however, urges the Director for another chance to do better. The Director obliges in the form of another mission: to lead a squad of Sim-Troopers in a game of Capture the Flag against another agent's team. Carolina initially reels at the idea of working with "Red and Blue idiots" until she finds out which agent is leading the opposing team. Four Seven Niner then descends to Desert Gulch and drops Carolina off at the Blue base. On the planet's surface, Blue Team's antics with their Flag only serve to annoy Carolina and their inability to understand basic military orders or even fight turn her annoyance to pure frustration. When Blue Team hears the sound Red Team's Warthog coming at them, Carolina attempts to initiate a retaliation but fails to lead the Blues. As a result, she leaps into the air, launches Lorenzo from the jeep's driver's seat, and takes the vehicle for herself. Carolina then again tries to lead the Blues in a charge, but they flee in the face of Red Team's opposition, forcing her to take on the Reds by herself, to which she does with little effort before being confronted by the Freelancer leading the Red Team: Agent Texas. As the two duke it out at Red Base, the Blues and Reds witness the fight in awe down below and agree to simply sit back and watch the two warrior women. Tex eventually gains the upper hand in the fight and knocks Carolina down before rushing off to Blue Base. Once inside, Tex gets to the Blues' "flag" first but Carolina arrives soon after and the two fight again, with Tex using the flagpole as a weapon. Biff and Temple make it to Blue base and decide to enact their plan to shoot off Biff's pinky finger in front of the two Freelancers in order to have Biff get sent away via medical discharge. Unfortunately, Temple backs out at the last second, in fear of his poor aim, forcing Biff to reveal that Georgina is pregnant with his child. At that moment Carolina sees Biff and uses him as a human shield against Tex's attacks. Seeing his friend being hurt, Temple leaps onto Carolina to stop the fight but is forced off as she pulls out her magnum and fires a round at Tex who was attempting to escape. Tex responds by harpooning the flagpole at Carolina, who deflects it. Unfortunately, however, Biff is speared through the stomach as a result. Temple calls out for help but is ignored by Carolina before she gets knocked out by Tex who then remorselessly pulls the flagpole out of Biff, winning the match for her side. As the Blue and Reds helplessly watch Biff die, the Director and the Counselor make notice of Tex's "aggression" and agree to have the Blues and Reds' compositions noted in case they "need to create a similar scenario". In the present, Jax criticizes Temple's story for being cliche which earns him a painful bullet wound. Temple then finishes his story: after no longer receiving orders from Command, the Blues and Reds went looking for answers which led them to an abandoned Freelancer base where, just like the Blood Gulch Crew, they also found out the truth about the sim-trooper experiments and plan to not only take revenge on Project Freelancer but the entire UNSC. Transcript Open to the Mother of Invention in orbit of Armada 8. Cut to Carolina standing at attention behind the Directer on the bridge. Director: At ease, Carolina. You've performed well recently. Carolina: '''I can do better. Just give me another chance. I promise you won't have to call in Te- '''Director: '''We don't always get what we want out of life. However, in this instance, I am prepared to oblige your request. '''Carolina: '''Thank you, sir. Ready for mission briefing. '''Director: '''You will lead a team of inexperienced soldiers in a game of- '''Carolina: '''A game!? You can't be serious? '''Director: '''It's not about the game. It's about those you'll be working with. In war, one is not always so fortunate as to choose their allies. It will also act as a field test for several pieces of prototype technology. '''Carolina: With all due respect, I doubt I'll ever be fighting a war alongside Red and Blue idiots, sir. Director: 'That is your final interruption! You will lead your team against another agent's soldiers. The game, if you're curious, is my personal favorite: Capture the Flag. '''Carolina: '''Who's the other Agent? ''Cut to a pelican descending to the planets surface. 'Four-Seven-Niner: '(off screen) I'm counting on you, Carolina. Cut to Carolina and Four-Seven-niner within the ship. '''Carolina: '''That so? '''Four-Seven-Niner: '''Oh, hell yeah! There's good action on this fight. Even good guy Wash put a bet down! '''Carolina: What's my over-under? Four-Seven-Niner: 'Four to one. '''Carolina: '''Not too shabby. '''Four-Seven-Niner: '''Ah. No, that's four to one against. No offense. That woman is a killing machine! Remember what she did to York, Wyoming and Maine. Don't worry though, I got your back. '''Carolina: '''Thanks for the vote of confidence... '''Four-Seven-Niner: '''What can I say? Always a sucker for Blue team. ''Cut to Carolina briefing Temple's Blues. '''Carolina: '''You what!? '''Temple: '''We dug a hole, and then we put the flag in the hole. And then we covered the hole. That last part was my idea. '''Carolina: ( frustrated) What possessed you to do something so stupid? Buckey: '''What's the big deal? We did good! '''Carolina: '''We need both flags to win the game, you moron! Where is it? Where did you bury it!? '''Temple: '''Oh, we have no idea. '''Carolina: What!? Buckey: 'That's why we made a map. '''Carolina: '''Where's the map? '''Temple: '''Oh, we have no idea. '''Carolina: '''You lost the map... '''Buckey: '''It's more like we forgot where we put the map. '''Loco: '''But it's okay! I made a new flag! This one's even better! ''Cut to the "new flag" which is only a pair of blue underwear on a pole. '''Loco: '''I like to make things... '''Temple: Speaking of forgetting things, I don't remember ever calling command for a Freelancer? Carolina: 'Stow it! We're going loud in 5... ''Carolina readies her rifle and walks away. 'Buckey: '(beat) What do you think she means by "loud"? Cut to Carolina and the Blues in the middle of a firefight. 'Temple: '''Medium or well done!? '''Carolina: '''Stop yelling! And it's not a steak, you moron. It's a maneuver. And you two- '''Buckey: '''My name is- '''Carolina: '''Don't fucking care! Tweedledee and Tweedledum, lay down suppressing fire! '''Loco: '''I can't! I left the matches back at base! ''Carolina returns fire. 'Temple: '''Geez! Careful, you're gonna hit someone! '''Carolina: '''Shut up! (looking off screen) You ! Over there! Are you with us or them? ''Cut to Doc standing on the sidelines. 'Doc: '''Sorry, ma'm. I am neither Red nor Blue. I'm simply observing and administering first aid should the need- '''Temple: '''INCOMING! '''Carolina: '''What is it? '''Temple: '''Kinda looks like a puma to me... ''Cut to a warthog, driven by Lorenzo, launching into the air towards the Blue position. Carolina jumps onto Temple and Buckey's shoulders, launching herself into the air to meet it. 'Temple & Buckey: '''OW! Hey! ''Carolina grabs onto the hood of the warthog (which is playing Italian music), and climbs onto the roof above a surprised Lorenzo. Carolina grabs the robot by the shoulders. '''Lorenzo: ''Mi dispiace... mi hanno fatto-'' sorry... they made me- Carolina flings Lorenzo out of his seat. He disappears into the sky complete with a Team Rocket-esque sound effect. The warthog lands behind the Blues with Carolina in the drivers seat. Carolina: 'Let's try one-syllable orders this time. '' Cut to the group charging towards Red base with Carolina's warthog in the lead. 'Blue Team: '''CHAAARGE! ''Cut to the Red position where Cronut fires a rocket at the jeep. The Blues scatter. 'Blue Team: '''RETREAT!!! '''Carolina: '''Oh, forget 'em... ''Carolina jumps into the air as the rocket hits the jeep. She somersaults onto Surge's shoulders, using him as a platform to roundhouse kick Gene. Knocking the latter out of frame. As she comes to the ground, Surge tries to block her attacks with his shotgun. She disarms him before slamming the butt of the weapon into his face. '' ''With Surge knocked out, Cronut readies his rocket launcher in the background. Carolina simply throws the shotgun into Cronut's face, who stumbles for a moment before collapsing. Carolina then slowly approaches Biff, who is struggling to reload his weapon. 'Biff: '''Oh, fuck this! ''Biff wildly shoots at Carolina, who effortless dodges before drop-punching a terrified Biff in the face. Cronut recovers and managers to fire a rocket at the Freelancer. Carolina catches the rocket mid- air, uses it as lift over the Red base and finally twist it back at Cronut , who is incapacitated by the explosion. Cut to Carolina on top of the base, as Tex suddenly appears behind her. Carolina dodges her rival's sucker-punch before kicking her a short distance away. 'Carolina: '''Well, if it isn't the great state herself. I was wondering where you were hiding. ''Tex silently cracks her knuckles and neck. 'Carolina: '(limbering up) Hand over the flag. And I promise not to do any permanent damage. 'Tex: '(voice filter) Shut up and fight. '''Carolina: (tauntingly) Nice voice box, Optimus. You get that in a crackerjack box? The two enter into a typically choreographed fist fight. Cut to the Reds watching from below. Biff: 'Holy Mother of awesome, look at them. ''The Blues run over and join them. '''Buckey: '''Yo, Reds! Are we still fighting or...Holy shit? '''Surge: '''Alright, men! New plan: let those two pummel each other to death. '''Temple: The only thing that would make this better is some music. Biff: 'Oh, I got it. I just upgraded the base's sound system. Shelly, play "action mix". ''Cut to the fight as slow, dramatic music plays over it. 'Buckey: '''Too slow. Okay, Shelly, play something faster! ''The fight continues as faster, Jeff Williams sounding action music plays. 'Biff: '''Yeah, yeah. Personally not my taste. '''Loco: '''I think it's neat! '''Surge: '''Let's try somethin' old school. Okay, Shelly, play some Springsteen! ''Carolina starts taking a beating to the tune of a Bruce Springsteen song. 'Carolina: '(to Blues and Reds) Will you assholes knock it off! 'Loco: '''Okay, Shelly, shuffle! ''A Harry Potter audiobook begins playing over the fight. Carolina goes down, but recovers in time to see Tex running for the Blue base. "Chapter 14 Harry and his friends walked through the crowded office of their headmaster. "But Professor," Harry said. "that leaves four more horcruxes left to find." "Of course you're right, Harry." Dumbledore said with a gentle stroke of his bushy white beard. "But He-who-shall-not-be-named will not know we're coming." The scar on Harry's head begin to throb, as if a hot iron was being pressed against his forehead. "It's HIM!" he said. It's happening again!"" Cut to Tex grabbing the Blue "flag" as Carolina enters the room behind her. 'Carolina: '''End of the line. ''The two keep fighting, this time flag vs. stun baton. Biff and Temple arrive on the scene. 'Biff: '''Alright, this it. (''holding out pinky finger). ''You ready? '''Temple: '''I-I dunno if this is such a good idea, man! '''Biff: '''C'mon, Mark, this is great. We'll get those Freelancer chicks to notice, they'll put in their report- It's the only way. '''Temple: '''Dude, are you sure? I'm a terrible shot. ''Temple aims his magnum. '''Biff: Come on, dude, hurry! Temple aims for a moment the gives up. Temple: 'I can't do it! Look, you're just gonna have to serve out your tour like the rest of us. ''Biff lowers his pinky. 'Biff: '*sigh* Mark, you know how I said I saw Georgina while I was on shore leave? '''Temple: '''Yeah. '''Biff: Well she's expecting, man! Temple: 'Expecting what? '''Biff: '''Biff Junior! '''Temple: '''Aw, are you serious? ''The Freelancers' fight gradually move closer behind Biff as he talks. 'Biff: '''Yeah dude, that's why I need to get out. I'm gonna be a father and maybe a husband if thing go that way- ''Biff screams as Carolina abruptly pulls him into the fight as a human shield. 'Temple: '''Jesus! STOP IT!! ''Temple tackles Carolina from behind as Tex beats Biff. '' ''As Carolina wrestles him off, Tex seizes the chance to make off with the flag. Carolina throws Temple aside and pulls out a magnum. 'Carolina: '''Get off my flag, bitch! ''Carolina fires, but the shot bounces harmlessly off the back of Tex's helmet. Tex pauses and turns to face the other agent. 'Tex: '(voice filter) You want it so bad? You can have it. Tex javelin-throws the flag pole at Carolina only to have the latter deflect it with her wrist. 'Biff: '(off screen) *grunts in pain* 'Temple: '(off screen) '''NO! Cut to Biff impaled against the wall by the flagpole as Temple stares, mortified. Temple: MEDIC! Temple rushes to his friends aid, unsure of what to do. Temple: '''(to freelancers) '''Somebody help me!!!! Carolina walks over and shoves him aside. Carolina: 'This isn't about you. ''Carolina grabs hold of the flag only to be punched across the room by Tex. 'Tex: '(voice filter) Game over. Tex proceeds to yank the flag out of Biff's stomach, causing his blood to spray across Temple's visor. Note: Youtube subtitles say: *parallels the first episode, huh?* Temple kneels by Biff. 'Temple: '''Hold on buddy... They'll send help... '''Biff: '...Going... home... Zoom out to show the other Blues and Reds gathered around the scene. Fade to scenes of Recovery agents investigating the canyon. '''Counselor: (voice over) Red team wins. I am concerned, however... Director: '''(voice over) Her aggression. Make a note of it. '''Counselor: '''It's already done. '''DIrector: Good. Send in the retrieval team and then pull the files on those simulation troopers. 'Counselor: '''Sir? '''Director: '''Before today, they were the only teams still locked in total stalemate. I want their team compositions noted should we need to recreate a similar scenario. '''Counselor: '''Understood, sir. ''Cut back to Temple in the present. 'Temple: '''The time has come to kill the masters. The Freelancers to start, but that's not where this story ends. '''Jax: '''Pretty good story, Temple. Now, tell me, how would you feel about some constructive feedback? '''Dylan: '''Jax, shut up!! '''Jax: ' I mean, I'm just gonna be honest with you. This whole "pregnant girlfriend / about to retire" thing is about as cliche as it gets. I mean, what if, instead, he's your twin broth- Jax does his Wilhelm scream as Temple shoots him in the shin. 'Temple: '''Years later... the orders stopped coming and we left our gulch looking for answers. We found them in an abandoned Freelancer outpost. We discovered records, showing that the very military we had enlisted in sold us like slaves to Project Freelancer. We were pawns in their game. But the thing that I love about chess is that sometimes... pawns kill kings. Gallery Temple and Biff at Blue base.png Biff raises pinky.png Temple aims at Biff.png Temple cant shoot Biff.png Biff hit in groin.png Biff used as shield.png Temple and dead Biff.png Blues and Reds watch Biff die.png Trivia *While Tex appears, she doesn't actually speak, rather she uses a voice filter, a reference to her first speaking appearance. The voice filter used is different from the one used in the previous episodes however, with even heavier modulating. *It is revealed that Blue Team had buried their flag in a hole, which is why Red team was unable to find it. However they forgot the location and lost the map. Loco had created a new flag consisting of a wooden pole with blue underwear. *This episode is the second time Carolina uses the f-word. The first time was in Fall From Heaven. *Temple's first name is revealed to be Mark. *As with the last episode, this episode breaks the trend of using older game engines to depict flashback machinima scenes. Although Carolina appears in her original armor during the non-machinima scenes, her armor descrepency is explained by her receiving experimental equipment to use in the mission. **This would be an ironic twist of fate, as the experimental helmet Carolina receives is identical to the helmet she wears currently, which was salvaged from a dead mercenary employed by Charon Industries, who confiscated a large amount of Freelancer technology after Season 10. *This episode reveals that Biff was killed by Carolina and Tex, explaining Temple's connection to Carolina. **Interestingly the wooden flag was not only capable of piercing Biff's armor, but it also impaled him to the wall. Not only should the armor be capable of blocking bullets and absorbing explosions, but the bases have been shown to take tank fire. **There are some possibilities that explains this. One, Carolina and Tex have both shown to be physically superior to any soldier, with Tex capable of lifting tanks at this point. Their combined strengths could have easily penetrated their armor. Another option would be that the armor and equipment is not as durable as the Simulation Troopers believe, and is easier to destroy since Project Freelancer would not provide adequate materials for them. Another was that the metal end was strong enough to pierce through Biff and the wall with the extra force that Tex and Carolina added to it. *This is the first appearance of the Director since his death at the end of Season 10. **This is also the first time he isn't voiced by John Marshall Reed, as he was unavailable.https://twitter.com/TehPwnShop/status/879038426057756672 *The Director reveals that capture the flag is his favorite game. *Biff reveals that Georgina was pregnant with his child at the time of his death. *This episode reveals that, in fact, the Reds and Blues actually are chosen copies of the Blues and Reds, as seen when the Director ordered the Counselor to copy all the teams' characteristics in order to one day replicate this scenario of a perfect stalemate, which they do later on with Blood Gulch in order to hide the Alpha AI. **This explains Doc's statement that he met the Blues and Reds before he met the Reds and Blue. **However this conflicts with the revelation made in Why They're Here, where it's shown that Caboose and Donut were not supposed to be assigned to Blood Gulch; undercover Freelancers would have replaced Flowers after his death and they only were assigned there because of Vic's malfunction. If their composition was perfectly matched by Flowers than he would have added them at first. Flowers however, may not have restricted himself to matching the rosters up entirely, only partially. ***This also contradicts Why Are We Here?, Red Gets a Delivery, and The Rookies, which had shown that Caboose and Donut were not originally stationed at Blood Gulch and were sent after the teams had been established. ***Joe Nicolosi refused to comment, but Miles Luna pointed out that Project Freelancer only picked four counterparts, to complete two teams of three, that were in a potential stalemate before Flowers died and (due to Vic's malfunction) Caboose and Donut arrived, causing Church's death.Reddit AMA *The way that Biff's blood splatters onto Temple is the same way that the blood of the soldier that Surge killed in the first episode of the season splattered onto Temple. *This episode marks the first time Four Seven Niner appears in a Machinima game animation instead of CGI. *The flashback events in this episode and the previous one take place after the past events of Season 9 and before Season 10. *One of the soundtracks used during Tex and Carolina's fight was a fake audiobook of Harry Potter. It is read by Jason Stephens, the same Morgan Freeman-sounding actor from The Complete, Unabridged Story of Red vs Blue. Abridged. *The Director stating to make a note on Tex's aggression implies her to be in possession of the Omega A.I. *Carolina appears to be knowledgeable of the Transformers franchise, referring to Tex in her altered voice as "Optimus" as in the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. *Interestingly, Tex wins the match, despite the fact that Tex is fated to fail at everything she does. One possibility for this could be that although Tex won the match, she ''failed as Red Leader to ensure the well-being of her team, as she speared Biff, a Red Team member. Another could be that she failed to get the actual Blue flag. *The running gag of Tex always playing dirty is continued in this episode. In her fight with Carolina, she punches her right in the genitals, and later slams the butt of the flag into Biff's crotch. **Biff in particular being hit in the crotch is a reference to Tex (Epsilon) and the Tex Drones doing the same to Grif. **This also marks the first time on record that a female soldier has been attacked in the genitals, an unusual change in pace from the literally dozens of cock-shots (usually aimed at Grif) taken by male soldiers since the series' inception. **However, Tex's behavior in this episode is extreme even by her standards. She shows no shock or remorse whatsoever for spearing Biff, and then proceeds to pull out the flag, letting Biff bleed to death. In her past fights, although Tex has been brutal on her opponents, she always showed compassion and caring for her teammates (even while in possession of the Omega AI), such as when she sealed York in his armor during their first fight to save him from Maine's grenade. ***This could be interpreted as Temple being an unreliable narrator. ***Another reason for this behavior is likely due to this scenario being Tex's first time using the Omega AI, and she had yet to learn how to keep his rage from completely influencing her. References Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 15